Juste une nuit
by Woodeh
Summary: Et si Sherlock et John c'était déjà rencontré, avant de devenir colocataire. OS


**Auteur **: Woodeh

**Titre** : Juste une nuit

**Rating** : K

**Résumé** : Et si Sherlock et John c'était déjà rencontré, avant de devenir colocataire.

**Beta-lectrice** : Merci à ma Louise !

**Disclaimer** : Conan Doyle, ainsi que Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat

**Note** : Bon j'écris une fic JohnLock à côté mais elle est plus sombre, et j'avais ce besoin d'écrire un Fluff, oh mon dieu. Donc voilà, je l'ai ecris, ce qui a donné cet OS si dessous. Alors je dois avoué que l'idée de base m'a été inspiré d'un episode de How I Meet Your Mother que j'avais vu y'a bien longtemps, et je connais pas très bien la série donc je serais incapable de vous dire vraiment, ainsi que le fait que je ne me souviens plus vraiment de l'histoire, alors c'est de l'inspiration moyenne ! Voilà, j'espere que cette dose de Fluff vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

John Watson était assit sur la petite banquette rembourrée du pub, en face de Harry qui se levait, lui lançant un petit signe de la tête.

« Je suis désolée de te lâcher comme ça, John, mais tu comprends, Clara m'a appelée et...

- C'est pas grave, je comprend. Vas-y. »

Harry le regarda avec un sourire désolé, avant de partir en vitesse. John était un peu enervé. C'était elle qui l'avait appelé car elle avait besoin de réconfort, à cause d'une des nombreuses disputes avec Clara et c'était elle qui partait en plein milieu de leurs rendez-vous. Le blond attrapa sa bière pour la terminer. C'était sa seconde, tout comme sa soeur. Et bien sûr, elle était partie avant de régler la note, laissant tout sur son dos. Il en avait marre. Il avait envie de se détendre. Un long soupir résonna à ses côtés. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers l'homme qui était assis à côté de lui. Il l'avait repéré dès son entrée dans le pub. Un homme grand, la peau blanche, les cheveux noir corbeau, les yeux d'un bleu magnifique. Il l'avait juste vu, admiré très rapidement, avant de se lancer dans une longue conversation avec Harry. Mais là, ses yeux venaient de nouveau se poser sur cet homme. Il regardait en face de lui, dans le vide. John remarqua qu'il était seul à sa table, et ce depuis qu'il était arrivé. L'homme buvait une tasse de thé. John pensa que c'était complètement idiot de boire du thé dans un pub, et pendant quelques secondes, il crû avoir pensé tout haut puis-ce que cet homme le fixait en retour. Leurs regards se croisèrent et son voisin prit parole.

« Vous avez un problème ?

- Oh. Hum. Non. Désolé, j'étais distrais . » L'homme avait une voix grave. Il détourna de nouveau le regard vers la place vide qui se trouvait en face de lui, le visage impassible.

« Vous attendez quelqu'un ? » Demanda le blond , d'un ton curieux, ce qui fit de nouveau soupirer l'homme à ses côtés.

« Cela ne vous regarde pas vraiment. Mais oui, pour vous répondre, j'attend quelqu'un mais je sais qu'il ne viendra pas. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu. »

À ces mots l'homme ramassa son long manteau et son echarpe.

« Que faites vous ?

- Je m'en vais, c'est donc si difficile à voir ? »

John releva un sourcil en entendant ces mots. Il était intrigué par cet homme. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'était, mais c'était le cas. Sa curiosité parla à sa place.

« Vous ne voulez pas rester ? Vous n'avez rien à perdre et cela vous aura évité le déplacement pour rien. »

Le brun releva un sourcil sans pour autant lui adresser un regard. John se dit que c'était normal qu'il ai refusé. Cet homme n'avait sûrement pas envie de prendre un verre avec un inconnu, et encore moins un homme. Mais au lieu de se diriger vers la porte de sortie, l'homme s'asseya sur la chaise en face de lui.

« Pourquoi pas. De toute manière, je m'ennuyais. » John lui adressa un sourire auquel il ne répondit pas.

« Qui attendiez vous ?

- Mon frère. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il m'a demandé de venir ici. Ni pourquoi je suis venu. Et cela ne m'étonne même pas qu'il ne soit pas venu.

- C'est drôle, moi j'étais là pour ma soeur ! Apres tout, nous sommes un peu dans le même cas, puis-ce qu'elle est partie ! » Dit il dans un éclat de rire. L'homme au yeux bleus lui adressa un sourire en coin, cette fois ci.

John se tourna vers un serveur, pour lever le bras.

« Deux autres bières, s'il vous plait !

- Je ne bois pas. » Repondit sur un ton froid l'homme assis en face de lui.

« Vous pouvez bien faire une exception, pour une fois. » Le brun haussa les épaules, les bras à présent croisés.

Les deux hommes ne parlèrent pas pendant cinq bonnes minutes, cinq minutes où ils se fixèrent, yeux dans les yeux. John le trouvait vraiment beau. À sa manière, mais beau. Magnifique, même. John trouvait certains hommes beaux, parfois, et son voisin de table en faisait partie. Il n'était pas gay, au contraire, il était en couple, même s'il n'aimait pas plus que ça la femme avec qui il était depuis deux semaines, mais cela lui permettait de ne pas se retrouver seul, ce qu'il détestait.

« Vous êtes vraiment magnifique. » Dit il simplement. Il se fichait complètement d'avoir l'air idiot, après tout, il ne le connaissait pas. L'homme semblait surpris, mais reprit bien rapidement son visage habituel.

« Pourquoi me dites vous cela ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je me disais que c'était le cas. Après tout, nous ne nous reverrons pas, et vous ne me connaissez pas, j'ai le droit de dire ce que je veux, ce que je pense sans avoir peur des conséquences. » Dit il avec un petit rire.

« Ce n'est pas faux. Je dois vous dire que vous êtes vraiment pas mal, vous aussi. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de dire ça au gens, mais après tout, vous avez raison. Pour le moment ça n'a aucune importance. » Le blond semblait montrer une mine satisfaite à l'écoute de ses mots.

« Je suis à votre goût ? » Demanda John, de nouveau curieux.

« On peut dire ça comme cela, oui. »

Le serveur arriva avec les deux bières, les posant sur la table.

« Je vous invite. » Dit calmement John.

« Essayeriez vous de flirter avec moi ?

- Peut-être, oui. Dois-je arrêter ?

- Pour le moment cela ne me déplaît pas. »

Il tilta sur les derniers mots de son voisin.

« Cela ne vous déplait pas ?

- À vrai dire, je n'aime pas trop ce genre de relation. Des fois, quelqu'un me plait. Je parle avec, elle m'intéresse, comme maintenant, mais je n'aime pas le contact humain. Je suis toujours déçu lorsque que quelqu'un me touche, m'embrasse, et que tout cela va plus loin, prenant un air de routine. Le début est palpitant, surprenant, intéressant. La suite m'ennuie. »

Il écoutait les mots de l'homme , fixant toujours ses yeux bleus, lorsqu'une idée lui vint.

« Écoutez, nous pouvons flirter ensemble ce soir. Tout les deux, passer une soirée en tête à tête. Sans aucun contact. Juste des mots, des phrases , jusqu'au petit matin, puis se quitter, et ne plus jamais se revoir. »

Il semblait tout d'un coup très intéressé par les mots du médecin. Celui ci le remarqua tout de suite, attendant sa réponse.

« Ça peut être intéressant en effet.

-Mais il faut fixer quelques règles, alors.

- Lesquelles ?

- Ils ne faut pas qu'on en sache trop l'un sur l'autre. On ne sait pas comment cela peut se passer, si jamais nous avions dans l'idée de nous revoir nous ne pourrions pas, c'est le jeu.

- Logique. » Repondit le brun, captivé par ce nouveau jeu.

« Déjà, nous ne devons pas savoir nos prénoms. Il faut nous trouver des pseudos. » Un rictus apparu sur les lèvres du plus jeune.

« Je connais déjà votre prénom. Votre soeur l'a dit tout à l'heure, John. Mais après tout, c'est un prénom tellement commun. » John semblait légèrement blessé par cette pique sur son prénom, mais apres tout, il n'avait pas tort.

« Très bien, mais je ne connais pas le votre. » Le brun passa une main dans ses cheveux, pour réfléchir quelque secondes.

« Sherrinford *. » John étouffa un rire. Il n'avait jamais entendu ce prénom avant.

« Sherrinford ?

- Mes parents hésitaient entre ce prénom et celui que je porte. Ils n'ont pas opté pour celui ci, et je trouve qu'il est donc tout à fait parfait pour cette soirée.

- Très bien, ça sera Sherrinford, alors. »

Il levait sa bière vers le dit Sherrinford et le brun hésita quelque instant avant de lever la sienne à son tour, les faisant s'entrechoquer.

« Triquons ! Triquons à ce soir. » Le plus jeune acquiesça d'un petit mouvement de tête, le visage toujours blasé.

Les yeux du brun se baladaient doucement sur John, à plusieurs reprises, et à chaque fois il secouait la tête, détournant le regard.

« Il faut que j'arrête de faire ça. » Dit il, dans un soupir.

« De faire quoi ?

- De vous analyser.

- Pardon ? » John fronçait les sourcils sans comprendre les mots du brun.

« Je suis capable de deviner beaucoup de chose sur quelqu'un juste en le regardant. Il ne faut pas que je le fasse. Pas se soir. Sinon, le jeu sera ennuyant.

- Vous êtes vraiment capable de faire ça ?

- Je suis un génie. » Le blond semblait impressionné devant les mots de son voisin. Il détourna le regard vers la serveuse au comptoir.

« Vous voyez la femme la bas ? Et bien, voyons... Elle a entre 30 et 35 ans, elle n'aime pas son métier, ce qui est plutôt facile à deviner vu l'engagement qu'elle met dans ses actes, et puis la dispute qu'elle a eu avec son patron tout à l'heure en faisant tomber un des verres. » John releva un sourcil. Il avait bien vu le verre se briser mais il n'avait pas entendu la dispute. « Elle ne dort plus beaucoup, ce qui peut se voir dans ses gestes lents, elle semble en dehors de tout. Mais elle ne dort pas par choix personnel, elle est insomniaque. Elle est célibataire, elle ne prend plus soin d'elle, cheveux en queue de cheval mal coiffé, vernis craquelé, tenue qui manque à désirer, crasse, même. Elle n'est pas maquillée. Pour en revenir à son travail, elle aimerait le quitter mais elle n'a aucune qualification, sinon elle n'aurait pas choisit un travail mal payé dans un pub moyen. Elle fume, ses dents sont jaunes, elle fume depuis longtemps et elle risque de partir dans quelque minutes en pause, la manque de nicotine commençant à se faire sentir. » Il déballait ça en prenant son souffle une fois de temps à autre, le visage toujours inchangé.

John regardait la femme et une fois que le brun lui eu tout déballé, cela lui sembla évident mais il n'y aurait jamais pensé.

« Waow... » L'homme sembla satisfait de cette simple réaction.

« Je peux continuer si vous voulez.

- Non, ça me suffit... » Dit il dans un petit rire nerveux. En effet, il n'avait pas envie qu'il fasse la même chose sur lui.

« Au fait, tutoyez moi. » Dit le médecin de nouveau.

« Votre phrase est étrange.

- Comment ça ?

- Le fait de dire tutoyez moi. C'est une demande de tutoient de votre part mais pour autant vous ne me tutoyez pas. Cela serait pourtant très étrange que je vous tutoie et que vous me vouvoyez. » John plissa les yeux en haussant les épaules.

« Très bien. Tutoie moi, alors.

- D'accord. » Repondit le brun simplement, les yeux plongés dans ceux du blond.

« Tu as des yeux magnifique. » Dit John, les joues légèrement roses.

« Il parrait.

- On dit merci, normalement ! » Dit il avant que les deux hommes laissèrent échapper un petit rire à l'unisson.

« Que fais tu comme métier, Sherrinford ?

- Je suis détec- » Il n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que John le coupait.

« Tu allais dire ton vrai métier ?

- Oh. Attend... » L'homme semblait se rendre compte de sa bêtise, se plongeant de nouveau dans ses pensées.

« Je suis un pirate. » Dit il après une minute. John étouffa un rire, essayant de garder son sérieux.

« O-Oh ? Vraiment ? Que fais tu à Londres, si tu es un pirate ?

- Tu sais, naviguer sur un bateau rempli d'hommes peut être dangereux. Être capitaine nous oblige à faire attention à chacun d'entre eux, puis-ce que l'équipage fait tout dans un bateau. Alors quelque fois, lorsque nous sommes de retour sur la terre ferme, pour cacher notre butin, nous nous accordons quelques soirées de repos, tu comprends ? »

John le fixait , la tête dans les mains, les coudes posés sur la table. Il écoutait chaque mots de l'homme en face de lui, comme si il y croyait vraiment, qu'il s'imaginait ce monde, ce bateau, et cet équipage.

« Quel est le nom de ton navire ?

- Gladstone**. » Répondit il, sans vraiment avoir a réfléchir.

« Tu me le montreras, un jour ? » Demanda le blond simplement. Il savait très bien que cela ne se ferrait jamais, mais après tout, ils jouaient.

« Je t'en fais la promesse. »

Le brun finit enfin sa bière après un long moment. Il avait été bien plus lent que John, mais celui ci semblait avoir comprit qu'il ne buvait pas souvent.

« Que dirais tu de bouger ?

- Avec plaisir. Je commençais à en avoir marre de cet endroit. » Répondit Sherrinford à la proposition du blond.

Ils se levèrent en coeur, et alors que John allait se diriger vers le comptoir, la serveuse dont le brun avait parlé auparavant s'approcha de leur table. Il paya donc les trois bières qu'il avait bu, plus les deux de sa soeur, celle du dit Sherrinford ainsi que son thé, qu'il n'avait au final pas terminé. Cela lui avait valu tout de même une somme assez conséquente, mais il s'en fichait. Cette soirée était spéciale. Cette soirée était sa soirée, il avait besoin de ça.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il ne vit plus de brun. Rapidement, il fut prit par un vent de panique. Oh, il était tellement bien, lui qui était déprimé, qui se sentait d'humeur morose, il se sentait enfin bien, à s'inventer une vie aux côtés de cet homme qu'il trouvait si beau, si extraordinaire. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit déjà terminé, non. Il ne le voulait pas.

Il sortit d'un pas très rapide du pub, sa respiration se faisant rapide. Il tourna son visage de tout les côtés dans la rue, cherchant à tout prit la silhouette de l'homme qu'il ne voyait pas. Il se sentait mal.

« Je ne suis pas reparti sur mon bateau, tu sais. » Dit une voix derrière lui, ce qui lui lui fit apparaitre un petit sourire stressé aux lèvres.

« J'ai eu peur que tu en ai eu marre.

- J'ai vu ça, oui. Mais j'ai encore envie de profiter de la soirée. » John lui adressa un tendre sourire au quel, comme il s'y attendait, le brun ne répondit pas.

Ils commencèrent à marcher doucement dans la rue, côte à côte. John regarda sa montre. Neuf heures et demie du soir. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de temps devant eux, ce qui convenait au blond. Une idée lui vint. Il allait l'amener à L'oeil de Londres. Il n'était jamais monté dans cette grande roue mais pourtant, ça lui donnait envie. Et il avait bien envie de la tester, avec cet homme.

« Ou m'amènes tu ?

- Tu verras . » Repondit il simplement.

Les deux hommes marchèrent dans les longues rues de Londres, plutôt bondés à cette heure là. John se souvenait que la grande roue ne se trouvait pas très loin, même si pour le moment ils ne l'apercevaient pas encore.

« Et toi, John, que fais tu comme métier ? » John réfléchit. Il lui fallait trouver quelque chose d'aussi grotesque que pirate.

« Je suis chasseur de primes !

- Ah oui ? » Un petit sourire apparaissait sur les lèvres du plus jeune, ce qui eu pour effet d'enjouer le plus vieux.

« Que crois tu ! C'est pour ça que je suis là à te parler ! Sherrinford, le pirate qui vaut des millions, je vais réussir à te capturer ! Je me suis dis que m'attaquer à toi par la violence était trop dangereux, c'est pour ça que je suis venu pour te charmer ! » John déballait son discours sur un ton théâtral. Oui, il aimait beaucoup son idée, pour le coup.

Le brun le fixait, laissant échapper de nouveau un petit rire. Celui ci se mit d'un coup à trottiner lentement, se plaçant devant John.

« Sauf que si tu ne m'attrapes pas, je peux m'enfuir bien avant que tu ne puisse me séduire.

- Je sais pas si tu en as envie ! Tu as l'occasion d'avoir un rendez vous avec le chasseur de prime le plus doué de la planète, profites en, avant de retourner sur ta mer accompagné de quelques dauphins et trois pirates sanguinaires ! »

Il marchait d'un pas rapide derrière lui. Contrairement à tout à l'heure, le dit Sherrinford semblait plus enjoué, presque comme s'il s'amusait. Un sourire, même s'il était peu voyant, avait mûri sur ses lèvres, alors que John, lui, semblait retourner en enfance.

« En garde ! » S'écria le blond alors que la grande roue se dévoilait derrière un immeuble. « Je vais t'amener à la police pour toucher ma prime ! »

Le brun trottinait plutôt lentement, pour laisser John le rattraper. C'est ce que celui ci fit, passant devant lui, lui prenant la main pour le tirer jusqu'à l'endroit où il voulait l'amener. Les deux hommes coururent quelque minutes avant d'arriver devant L'oeil de Londres, s'arrêtant, essoufflés. John semblait avoir un petit peu plus de souffle que le brun, qui lui avait plus de mal a reprendre sa respiration. Devant eux se dévoilait l'immense grande roue éclairée de lumière bleue dans la nuit, se reflétant dans l'eau trouble. Le dit pirate fixait leurs mains liées avant que John ne retire la sienne.

« Oups ! Désolé, on avait dit pas de contact. » Dit John dans un petit rire gêné.

« Ça ne fait rien. » Repondit il calmement, allant vers la cabine pour payer leurs deux places.

John fixait sa propre main. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de son acte, mais une fois que cela fut fait, il pu remarquer que cela lui avait fait un effet surprenant. Rien que le fait de toucher sa main lui avait donné un drôle de sentiment . Agréable. Il se sentait idiot, d'un coup, comme s'il n'était qu'un adolescent qui se mettait dans un état comme celui ci pour rien.

Le brun lui fit un signe de la main pour lui dire de le rejoindre dans la capsule. Il était les premiers à monter dans celle ci, choisissant des places face à face, mais très vite, celle ci fut remplie d'une bonne vingtaine de personnes en plus. Le brun semblait exaspéré par la présence de tout ces gens mais au final, ils étaient plutôt calmes, pas d'enfant ou de personne parlant à un volume exagéré. Lorsque la grande roue démarra John se dépêcha de regarder à l'extérieur la magnifique vue qui s'offrait à lui.

Les lumières bleutées des capsules, se reflétant dans l'eau, les grands immeubles dressés devant ses yeux, les lumières de la ville.

« Bordel, ce que c'est beau... » Dit il simplement, en extase devant cette vue qui lui coupait littéralement le souffle. Ses yeux se tournèrent lentement vers celui qui était en face de lui. Son coeur rata un battement devant la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Il était là, à le regarder dans les yeux, et la lumière donnait un éclat magnifique aux siens. Les lumières passaient à travers ses cheveux noirs corbeau, alors que Londres s'offrait derrière son dos.

« C'est vrai... » Répondit il simplement, alors que sa main se glissait lentement vers celle de John pour la serrer.

« Hum ?

- Maintenant que tu m'as déjà pris la main, on peut recommencer. Et puis, pour le moment, ce contact ne m'ennuie pas, alors ça va. » Un sourire s'étalait sur le visage du blond, entremêlant leurs doigts. Il aurait voulu que ce moment dure toujours . Oublier sa vie, sa famille, ses amies, sa petite amie, et s'enfuir avec cet inconnu aux yeux envoutants. Mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était juste l'histoire de passer un soir merveilleux et de retourner à la vie normale, la routine. Son coeur se pinçait à cette pensé mais c'était leur deal. Ils ne pouvaient pas le rompre.

Les deux hommes passèrent les minutes qui suivirent à se fixer sans rien dire, sans rien montrer, juste à se fixer. Le plus jeune semblait se concentrer sur les yeux de John, comme pour s'empêcher, comme il lui avait expliqué, de l'analyser.

La grand roue qui c'était arrêtée à chaque vue différente stoppa définitivement en bas, signifiant que leur tour était terminé. John adressa un sourire à l'homme en face de lui, se levant doucement.

« À toi de trouver quelque chose à nous faire faire ! » Le brun semblait faire une moue, à l'écoute de ces mots, comme s'il n'avait aucune idée.

Ils sortirent en dernier de la capsule reposant les pieds sur terre, même si l'esprit de John était toujours dans le ciel, à repenser à l'image qu'il avait eue tout à l'heure, qui était tout bonnement magnifique.

Alors que de nouveau, ils marchaient dans les rues de Londres, l'homme brun ne semblait pas avoir d'idée précise de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire exactement. Il semblait tellement perdu dans ses pensées pour trouver quelque chose que John ne préféra pas dire un mot dans les dix minutes qui suivirent. Ce fut lorsqu'une mélodie parvint aux oreilles du brun qu'il accéléra le pas en direction d'un homme. Un violon dans les mains, placé au milieu d'une rue, il jouait, son étui ouvert pour récolter des pièces.

« Excusez moi. » Dit le brun d'un ton calme. « Puis-je vous emprunter votre violon quelques minutes? J'aimerais juste jouer un air. Le violoniste semblait être plutôt contre l'idée du brun jusqu'à que celui sorte deux billets de 20 livres chacun, ce qui le fit changer d'avis automatiquement, lui prêtant pour quelque minutes.

Au désespoir de John, il lui lâcha la main pour poser le violon sous son menton, l'archet dans l'autre main. Au premier son que le violon produisit, Sherlock fit une grimace, comme pour signifier que celui ci n'était pas accordé. Il commença à faire une espèce de mélodie étrange. Pas désagréable à l'écoute, mais juste étrange, drôle, presque.

John lui adressait un large sourire alors que Sherlock continuait fièrement sa mélodie, les rires du blond le motivant à continuer .

« Sherrinford le pirate violoniste... Étrange. »

Il lui lança un regard à l'entente du mot étrange. L'homme brun continua sa musique , les deux hommes riaient légèrement alors que celui qui avait prêté le violon grimaçait à l'écoute de ce que faisait cet homme. Au bout de cinq minutes de musique plus ou moins bizarre, il rendit l'instrument à son propriétaire, prenant de nouveau la main de John dans la sienne.

Le deux hommes reprirent leur marche lentement. Les rues étaient moins bondées qu'il y a quelque heures, il restait tout de même beaucoup de monde, des gens sortaient pour boire un coup, sûrement. John fixait sa montre. Onze heures et demie. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait regardée. Il était bien, il ne s'ennuyait pas aux côtés des son compagnon. Sa main serrait la sienne, mais pour autant, le brun ne réagissait pas, le regard dans le vide. C'est alors qu'il sembla tilter sur quelque chose, quelqu'un. Il se mit à chuchoter.

« À trois on court...

- Pourquoi ? » John releva un sourcil, suivant le regard de l'homme qui lui tenait la main. Il fixait une jeune femme brune, les cheveux en queue de cheval, qui avait un large sourire aux lèvres, semblant s'approcher d'eux.

« Un...

- Je suis pas sûr de comprendre là...

- Deux... » À son tour il serra fortement sa main, comme pour le tirer au cas ou celui ci ne le suivrait pas. La jeune femme était tout prêt d'eux et elle ouvrait la bouche.

« Bonjour Sh-

- TROIS. » Il lui avait coupé la parole, se mettant à courir dans la direction inverse de l'endroit où se trouvait la jeune femme, à tout vitesse, suivi par John qui avait un peu de mal à courir aussi vite de lui, se faisant trainer par l'homme devant lui. Une fois qu'ils se furent éloigné de la rue où ils étaient quelques minutes avant, ils s'adossèrent tout deux contre un mur, semblant fatigués par cette course inattendue.

« Il... Il s'est passé quoi ...? » Dit John alors que son souffle était entrecoupé de respirations.

« C'était quelqu'un que je connais... Si elle était venue nous parler, ça aurait fichu le jeu en l'air... » À ces mots, le blond explosa de rire en imaginant la pauvre femme.

« J'espère que elle ne l'a pas trop mal prit que l'on se soit enfuit à sa vue, alors ! » Dit il dans un rire.

« Oh. Je crois bien que je lui plais en plus. Comme ça, peut-être qu'elle arrêtera d'espérer.

- Oh, on a bien fait alors, tu es à moi pour la soirée ! » Le brun plongeait ses yeux dans les siens, l'air impassible, ce qui eu pour effet de gêner John, le joues légèrement rosées.

« Elle t'appelle Sherrinford , elle aussi ?

- Comment ça ?

- Elle a commencé à dire Sh. J'ai supposé qu'elle voulait dire ton prénom, et ça m'a semblé étrange qu'elle t'appelle Sherrinford.

- Oh. » Il soupirait, semblant déçu que John ai entendu ces deux petites lettres, supprimant un petit peu de mystère. « Mon vrai prénom commence aussi par ce son. Mais non, je ne m'appelle pas Sherrinford, à vrai dire, à part à toi, je n'ai jamais dis à personne que j'aurais pu m'appeler ainsi. »

John réfléchissait. Il avait envie de lui poser une question, mais il ne savait pas s'il allait bien vouloir lui répondre, après tout.

« Tu es gay ? » Le brun releva un sourcil.

« Dois-je répondre sincèrement ou en mentant ?

- Comme tu veux. J'avais envie de savoir. Mais si tu mens, après tout, je peux ne pas m'en rendre compte.

- Je ne suis ni gay, ni hétéro. Je suis attiré par certaines personnes, parfois. Mais comme je te l'ai dis, je me lasse facilement. »

John se disait qu'il ne semblait pas mentir. Au final, il se fichait qu'il lui dise la vérité ou non.

« Qu'allons nous faire, maintenant ?

- Que dirais tu d'aller faire un tour à Hyde park ? » John lui adressa un sourire pour confirmer son idée, quittant le mur contre lequel ils s'étaient appuyés pour se mettre en route. Hyde park n'était pas tout près de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, mais une promenade à pied ne leur ferait pas de mal.

Au lieu de passer dans les grandes rues comme ils l'avaient fait jusqu'à présent, le brun semblait vouloir l'amener dans les petites rues, comme s'il voulait éviter de tomber de nouveau sur quelqu'un qui aurait pu gâcher leurs jeu. Le brun fouillait dans ses poches pour en sortir un petit paquet. Des cigarettes. John détestait d'odeur de ces choses. Il en sortit une, qui semblait être la dernière du paquet. Il la mit à la bouche, sortant un briquet pour l'allumer.

« Tu fais quoi ?

- Je m'allume une cigarette. Je suis en manque de nicotine. » Il releva un sourcil.

« Et si j'ai pas envie que tu fumes ?

- C'est embêtant, car moi j'en ai envie. » Le blond, faisant une grimace, prenait en main la cigarette qui était dans sa bouche, lâchant sa main.

« Je peux la casser en deux !

- J'espère bien. Si tu n'y arrives pas tu devrais t'inquiéter de ta force physique. » Le brun semblait satisfait de sa blague, un petit rictus au visage.

« Hum. Mais s'il te plait. Ne fume pas.

- Si tu veux. » Dit il en montant les yeux au ciel, comme s'il était ennuyé du fait de ne pas pouvoir le faire.

« Quand tu seras de retour sur ton bateau avec tout tes copains pirates tu ferras ce que tu veux ! » Il lui adressa un large sourire, un ton ironique dans la voix, lui tendant la cigarette qu'il lui avait fauché.

Au bout d'un petit moment de marche, ils arrivèrent devant les grandes grilles fermées de Hyde park. Il était minuit passé, le parc avait donc fermé depuis un petit moment.

« Il est trop tard... » Gémit John, un peu déçu . Il tournait la tête vers le plus jeune qui escaladait la grille sans aucun problème, s'appuyant sur les barreaux.

« Il n'est jamais trop tard. » Lui répondit il une fois en haut, faisant attention à se pas toucher les petits piques placés en haut de la grille. Il redescendit sans aucun problème, de l'autre côté de la grille.

« Tu vas y arriver ? » Demanda t'il d'un ton un peu moqueur, ce qui vexa le blond.

« Bien sûr que oui ! » Ce n'est pas une simple grille qui allait lui faire peur, se dit il.

Il imita les gestes du brun, semblant plutôt à l'aise. Une fois en haut, il arriva lui aussi à ne pas toucher les petits piques. Il redescendit lentement, tout de même peu confiant. Une fois les pieds au sol, il se sentait mieux.

« Bon. Il ne faut pas faire trop de bruit. Il y a le gardien de nuit.» Dit Sherrinford en lui prenant la main, commençant à marcher dans la pénombre du parc.

« En faite, tu savais qu'il allait être fermé ?

- Bien sur que oui. Ça n'aurait eu aucun intérêt de venir lorsqu'il était ouvert. »

Ils marchèrent dans les allées fleuries sans un bruit. John appréciait le calme de la nuit, les bruits de pas dans les graviers, des branches qui se fendaient, le fait de ne pas voir bien à cause de la pénombre. De nouveau, le moment lui plaisait. La main du brun qui serrait la sienne, la sensation d'être bien. Il aurait voulu que cette nuit continue toujours.

« On s'assoit là, ça te dit ? » Proposa t'il, à côté du lac du parc, sur un petit bout de gazon. Les deux hommes s'y assirent, l'air frais à côté de l'eau.

John essayait de fixer le brun mais il ne le voyait pas très bien, ayant seulement la lune pour les éclairer.

« Décris moi comment tu me trouves. » Dit le plus jeunes des deux, caressant du pouce la main du blond qui frémissait.

« Et bien . .. Prête moi ton briquet. » Il ne semblait pas comprendre, sortant l'objet qu'il avait demandé. Il l'allumait, pour mieux voir son voisin. La lumière jaunâtre du feu se reflétait dans ses yeux. « J'aime la forme de ton visage. Long et fin. Tes cheveux, tes boucles. Je trouve ça adorable. Et comme je te l'ai déjà dis auparavant, j'aime énormément la couleur de tes yeux. J'aime ta bouche, aussi. J'aime ta voix. Ton caractère, enfin ce que j'ai pu découvrir avec les dernières heures que nous avons passées ensemble. J'aime ta prestance, la maniere dont tu marches, je sais pas.. J'aime tout ça. » Au fur et à mesure que John déballait ses mots, il sentait que son coeur battait de plus en plus fort. Comment diable avait il pu ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un en aussi peu de temps. Il se sentait idiot, parce qu'il s'avait que quand il partirait, il serait mal, encore plus qu'il ne l'était avant. « Et toi ? »

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'expliquer ce genre de chose, habituellement. » John grimaça à l'écoute de ses mots, ce que le brun remarqua. « Je ne sais pas. Moi aussi, j'aime ton visage, ton regard, tout ça. J'aime ta compagnie, tu ne m'ennuie pas, tu me surprends. Voilà. » Il aurait aimé en entendre plus, mais cela lui suffisait, au fond.

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser. » Dit le blond dans un souffle, éteignant le briquet.

« John, nous avons convenu que non.

- Je sais. » Gémit il doucement. « Nous ne sommes pas obligé d'aller jusqu'au baiser. Les quelques secondes avant le premier baiser, avant que les lèvres ne se touchent, sont déjà un moment très agréable, je trouve. Nous pouvons au moins faire ça. » Le brun lui adressa un petit signe de la tête, comme pour lui dire qu'il était d'accord avec cela.

John serrait la main de l'homme, s'approchant lentement ce lui. Leurs yeux se fermèrent lentement, en même temps, plus leurs lèvres s'approchaient. Ce moment où le coeur bat comme jamais, où le ventre produit une sensation étrange, ou l'on meurt envie de coller ses lèvres contre celles qui se trouvent en face, ou l'on sent la respiration de son partenaire. Et puis rien. Ils restèrent quelques secondes dans cette position avant de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. La frustration. Il n'avait jamais été aussi frustré de sa vie.

« Je ... » Dit il simplement, sans terminer sa phrase.

« Oui je sais. Moi aussi. Je crois » Repondit le plus jeune. Même si la phrase n'était pas terminée, il savait bien ce que cela signifiait. Une sorte de déclaration d'amour. C'était allé bien plus loin que ce qu'ils n'auraient cru. Il voulait tout plaquer et rester à ses côtés.

« J'ai pas envie que demain, tu ne sois plus avec moi.

- Pourtant c'était le deal, John.

- Je sais bien. » John frémit, le vent commençant à se faire sentir.

« Il fait pas chaud, hein ! » Le brun haussa un sourcil. Sa propre main vint retirer lentement l'écharpe enroulée autour de son cou, pour la mettre autour de celui du blond. Il soupira.

« Je te la prête. C'est mieux comme ça ?

- Hm. Je sais pas si une écharpe sert à grand chose.

- Je peux la reprendre, si tu veux.

- Ha. Non, c'est mieux, ne t'inquiète pas ! » Le plus jeune fit un mouvement d'épaule, avant de s'allonger sur l'herbe fraiche, levant les yeux aux ciel. Le blond imitait son geste, placant ses bras derrière sa tête pour surélever son visage.

« Je peux savoir ton prénom ?

- Si je te le dis, tu vas me chercher après. Donc non. » Il avait vu juste. John se mordait la lèvre.

« - Tu sais, je suis vraiment content de t'avoir rencontré, au fond. » Dit le blond simplement, son coeur battant la chamade.

――――

Cela faisait bientôt un mois qu'il avait rencontré cet homme. Il en avait marre. Il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier, et pensait en permanence à lui. Il espérait le croiser n'importe quand dans les rues de Londres, et rêvait d'aller le voir, le retrouver. Bien sûr, ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Il ne se souvenait pas à partir de quel moment il s'était endormit dans le parc, aux côtés du brun. Il aurait aimé rester eveillé mais il n'y était pas arrivé. Il s'était reveillé quelques heures plus tard, ou plutôt, le gardien l'avait reveillé en lui criant qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici. Le brun était déjà parti. Ça lui avait fendu le coeur, mais il se disait que s'il avait dû supporter son départ en fixant son dos, ça aurait été pire. Il avait donc prit ses jambes à son cou, s'enfuyant par les grilles, ouvertes à cette heure ci.

Et depuis, il était déprimé. Horriblement déprimé. Il avait encore l'écharpe que lui avait prêté Sherrinford, et il la portait presque tous les jours, même si, au final, il aurait préféré qu'il la récupère plutôt que de lui laisser un souvenir qui lui faisait aussi mal. Sa soeur lui avait demandé de lui raconter ce qui le rendait aussi triste. Il l'avait fait, et cela lui avait valu des moqueries de celle ci.

Il avait fait des recherches, sur ce Sherrinford, mais comme il s'y attendait, cela n'avait rien donné. Il s'était separé de sa petite amie, de toute manière, celle ci lui était indifférente. Il était retourné aux endroits où ils étaient allés tout les deux mais cela n'avait rien donné. Il ne l'avait jamais revu, jamais croisé de nouveau.

Ce jour là, John marchait dans Hyde park, une cane à la main. Il faisait son tour habituel, au cours duquel il aurait aimé croiser le brun. Quand il se sentait bien, comme pendant la soirée qu'il avait vécu, il n'en avait pas besoin , mais ce jour la, il se sentait mal, et il boitait. Il marchait lentement dans les allées du parc lorsqu'un bruit lui parvint aux oreilles.

« John ! John Watson ! » En entendant ces mots, son coeur rata un battement. Il ne reconnaissait pas la voix, mais au fond, il espérait.

Il se retourna vers la voix en question pour voir un homme, plus petit que lui, les cheveux courts et bruns, des lunettes, une cravate et un manteau beige. Il ne reconnu pas tout de suite qui était cette personne.

« Stamford ! Mike Stamford, de l'université ! » Il lui tendit la main pour la serrer.

« - Oh. Oui, pardon. » Sa main vint serrer celle de Mike.

Les deux hommes allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc, pour discuter. John lui avait fait part du fait qu'il n'allait pas très bien en ce moment, conjugué au fait qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à se loger, à cause de sa basse pension militaire.

« Tu pourrais essayer la colocation ?

- Qui voudrait partager un appartement avec moi... » Gemit doucement le blond, ce qui fit rire l'homme à ses côtés.

« Tu es la deuxième personne à me dire ça aujourd'hui. » Il levait la tête, intrigué par ses mots.

« Qui est le premier ? »

Les deux hommes continuèrent leur discussion en marchant. John se disait qu'une colocation serait un point positif. Après tout, il détestait être seul, et un peu de compagnie ne lui ferait pas de mal, au contraire. Il suivait l'homme qui semblait ravi de pouvoir lui présenter un colocataire. Ils se rendirent à l'hôpital St Bart's , et plus il s'en approchaient, plus John avait un étrange pressentiment. Mike lui montrait un petit labo dans le quel se trouvait un homme.

Et c'est là que son coeur rata un battement.

« Sherlock, je t'amène un colocataire. » L'homme releva les yeux vers le blond, semblant tout aussi marqué que lui.

« John... » Mike pencha la tête.

« Oh ? Vous vous connaissez déjà ?

- Plus ou moins. Hum. Peux tu nous laisser, s'il te plait ? » Sans comprendre, l'homme obéit, quittant la pièce.

John n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il se retrouvait en face de celui qu'il cherchait depuis des jours, par hasard. Il était stressé, son coeur semblait vouloir exploser.

« Alors, comme ça, tu t'appelle Sherlock ... J'aime bien ton prénom...

- Hum. » Repondit il simplement alors que le blond riait nerveusement. Sherlock s'approcha de lui, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres.

« Pourquoi faut il que je tombe sur toi. » Dit le brun, d'un air légèrement embêté, et cette phrase fit mal au coeur du blond. « Je commençais enfin à réussir à t'oublier et à ne plus penser à toi à chaque fois que je devais me concentrer sur quelque chose et te voilà de retour. »

Sans vraiment réfléchir, John prit le visage de Sherlock entre ses mains, pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchit. Il était tellement heureux de le retrouver, et mon dieu, ce qu'il avait espéré ce baiser qui, il trouvait, était encore plus agréable qu'il n'aurait du l'être, vu l'attente et la frustration qui l'avait accompagné. Sherlock , qui sembla surprit au premier abord, se laissa faire, lui rendant son baiser presque automatiquement.

« Je t'ai cherché...

- Ah oui ?

- Après tout, je devais te rendre ton echarpe... Et puis, n'oublie pas, tu m'avais promis de me montrer ton bateau, monsieur de pirate. » Sherlock sembla etonné sur le coup, oubliant qu'il avait fait ces promesses au blond, puis il lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Disons que ce laboratoire est mon bateau... » Les nombreux baisers que John lui donnait résonnaient dans la piece.

« Alors comme ça, Mike m'a dit que tu cherchais un colocataire ?

- Plus maintenant, je l'ai trouvé. » Dit il simplement avant de déposer un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres, cette fois ci bien moins chaste.

* * *

- Sherrinford = Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas Sherrinford a été le nom que Conan Dyole hésitait à donner à Sherlock ! J'ai trouvé ça alors bien comme prenom à choisir dans cet OS !

- Gladstone = Là, le truc c'est que je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée à donner au bâteau. J'ai donc décidé de lui donner le nom du chien ( Bon, c'est le chien de John à la base, mais passons ) qu'il lui donne dans les films !

Voilà, voilà ! J'espere que vous avez bien aimé ce petit OS bien niais, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un Review, pour une critique ou pour rien dire, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Merci :'D !


End file.
